Lucky
by Caffie
Summary: My 2nd fanfic, ??x?? (Find out at the end!! Yaoi supporters, please don't flame!!) - Finished, not up for continuation - 1 Chapter


Lucky

Title: Lucky

Author: Cattie

Rating: PG, I guess

Genre: Romance

Okay guys, another one of my fanfics, I was hit by the inspiration for this one, while listening to a certain song on MTV.  
  
Disclaimer: okay, we all know this bit...Pokemon isn't mine, it never will be, and it never was, got it! Neither is the song. See, neither of them are mine… Poor me.  
  
  
~  ~  ~  ~  ~ ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~    
  
~  ~  ~  ~  ~ ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~    
  
  
  
"Isn't she lovely, this Hollywood gi-irl..."  
  
She was beautiful..  
  
"Oh they say she's all lucky, she's a star.."  
  
Amazing, he could hardly believe that girl, standing there, was her..  
  
"But she cry, cry, cries, in her lonely heart, thinking.."  
  
She was there, on that stage, dancing, and singing..  
  
"If there's nothing, missing in my life..."  
  
singing her heart out...  
  
"Then why do these tears come at night."  
  
And he wished she was singing to him..  
  
~  ~  ~  ~  ~ ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~    
  
  
(5 years before...)  
  
"Hey, I'll miss you.."  
  
"So will I"  
  
"You'll miss you?"  
  
"Nah, I'll miss you" he replied, flustered.  
  
"So...we'll meet up again.."  
  
"Yeah, of course we will.." he replied  
  
"In, say, 5 years, to the day.."  
  
"Yeah..." he replied sadly.  
  
"look, I have to go.. I need to pursue this dream..."  
  
"I understand..."  
  
"I'll think of you constantly.."  
  
"Why can't I come with you?" he asked, with weary hopefulness.  
  
"We've been through this, you have your dreams, I have mine, and right now, they don't fit together" She took his face in her hands, "I hope you understand..."  
  
"Yeah, I do" he said, with barely masked sadness.  
  
She kissed him softly on the lips, "In 5 years..."  
  
"In 5 years.." he echoed as she slid into the car.  
  
The engine started "I'll miss you..."  
  
The chauffeur started to drive, she was going..  
  
"I'm gonna be waiting, don't forget!" he yelled as she drove away..  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
It was nearly 5 years, to the day, and he was watching her perform, on TV.  
  
"It's nearly time, only 2 days, then I'll be there, in the audience, waiting"  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
The concert hall was packed, and he was there, first row, right in the middle.   
  
He was planning on going to backstage earlier, and calling her, then going to see her.  
  
"Hey man, you alive in there??"  
  
His best friend broke his train of thought.  
  
"Yeah" he answered, absent mindedly  
  
"She'll recognise you, don't worry" His friend said, as if he had read his mind.  
  
"I hope so.." he said, as the concert started, with fireworks, and she came onto the stage...  
  
  
(3 hours later)  
  
"Best actress, and the winner is...Lucky!"   
  
"I'm Roger Johnson for Pop News standing outside the arena waiting for Lucky.  
Oh my god...here she comes!"   
  
He looked straight at her, he had to, she was so talented, and beautiful   
  
"Isn't she lucky, this Hollywood gi-irl?   
She is so lucky, but why does she cry?"  
  
She looks straight out into the audience, her eyes drifting over each person, her gaze meets the front row..   
  
"If there's nothing missing in her life"  
  
Closer..   
  
"Why do tears come at night?"   
  
even closer..   
  
"She's so lucky, she's a star"  
  
Her eyes are almost on him...the song is nearly finished   
  
"But she cry, cry, cries in her lonely heart, thinking"  
  
Her eyes meet his, she stops, her gaze lingers, but she keeps singing..   
  
"If there's nothing missing in my life"  
  
She is staring straight at him, she recognises him, she pauses, and whispers, almost inaudibly..   
  
"You.."  
  
He smiles, her face looks happy, her eyes look sad..   
  
"Then why do these tears come at night"  
  
The song finishes, people start to move, yet she stays in position on the stage.. her mouth slightly open, her eyes fixed on him...  
  
She moves, suddenly, a flinch, a dancer has touched her arm..  
  
"Erm, Miss, maybe it's time to leave the stage.."  
  
She whirls around to face the dancer  
  
"Leave me alone!"  
  
She turns back....and he is gone..  
  
She runs to the lowering platform, and is lowered down, her eyes brimming with tears, her gaze down-wards..  
  
He looks at her, from the sides, in the shadow he is in..  
  
"Hey, wait for her, we're are going back.." his friend says, as he walks out the door..  
  
"Okay then.." he replies, eyes still on the stage, even though she is gone..  
  
She comes back onto the stage again, later, dressed in more normal clothes..  
  
She walks back to center stage, where she saw him..  
  
Then, surprisingly to her audience of one person, she starts to sing sweetly, with nothing but her voice making the sweetest sound her audience has ever heard..  
  
"She's so lucky, she's a star   
But she cry, cry, cries in her lonely heart, thinking"  
  
She wipes her eyes, but it doesn't stop the tears running down her cheeks..   
  
"If there's nothing missing in my life "  
  
Her voice gets emotional, almost cracking with the tears that are streaming down her cheeks..   
  
"Then why do these tears come at night"  
  
A small cough comes from where he is standing in the shadows, she looks up & gasps, he steps into the main arena, their eyes meet again.  
  
She stands still for a moment, then runs down the stairs, into the audience area, and straight to him. She collapses in his arms, crying, and he simply holds her tight and whispers "It's okay, I'm here.."  
  
She looks up to him, he looks to her, then slowly, their lips meet...and time stands still, nothing else in the world matters to them, nothing but themselves, and the kiss.  
  
They finally break the kiss, standing there in each others arms, she speaks up.  
  
"I love you...Ash.."  
  
And he replies... "I love you too...Misty..."  
  
  
~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~ ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~    
~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  

  
Well, what did ya think?? So, the couple was a bit predictable, but you never know, it might have been Brock and Britney Spears (you never know, but still, odd...)

Remember: E-mail is your friend   ([cayt@saintly.com][1])

   [1]: mailto:cayt@saintly.com



End file.
